Breaking Free
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Troy's old Girlfriend comes back and wants troy back. what problems will come because of this? and another suprise is in store for our young couple. TG. R
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first high school musical fic, I just loved the movie sooo much I had to write a fic on it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own High School musical! **_

"Troy Bolton!" Mrs. Darbus screamed, trudging through the hallways of East High. Troy winced and stopped where he was and turned around. "Where do you think you are going?" she asked.

"I have basketball practice." He said pointing to the entrance to the gym.

"Mr. Bolton if you are planning to be in this musicale then you have to go to rehearsals!" She said crossing her arms. Troy sighed quietly. "Now get to the auditorium." She said waving him off in the other direction. He gave her a doubtful look then walked past her toward the auditorium, and she followed close behind.

"Darbus!" Mrs. Darbus groaned as she heard the voice of her colleague, she turned around and saw Jack Bolton coming out of the Gymnasium and towards her a Troy. "Where are you taking Troy?" he asked stopping when he got to them.

"Troy has other responsibilities now that he is in the musicale, he cant just go around shooting balls into nets."

"They're called baskets." Jack said.

"Whatever." Darbus said waving him off.

"He has to be at basketball practice! We have a game coming up in a few weeks!" Jack explained, following them as they started to walk again.

Troy, who was silent through out this, finally spoke up "Dad, I could practice at home."

"Troy…" he started to protest.

"We'll work something out, Troy get to the auditorium, ill talk with your father." Darbus explained. Troy shrugged and headed off toward the auditorium. Darbus and Jack went off in the other direction, still arguing.

Troy reached the auditorium and saw no one was there, not even Kelsi. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He sighed and leaned up against the wall looking around. 10 minutes passed and still no one showed up. Gabriella was no doubt with Taylor practicing for the next Scholastic Decathlon. He started pacing around out of boredom and he was beginning to hum "breaking free."

"Hi troy." A cheerleader said flirtatiously passing him. He looked up raising his eye-brows and half-smiled back at her. She giggled and went back on walking.

"Hi troy." A similar voice came in the same tone. He turned around and was expecting to see another cheerleader but who he saw was Gabriella. She laughed at his expression. "Do girls always greet you like that?"

"Most of them." He said. "There's a few exceptions." He says smiling a little.

Gabriella bit her lip when she realized he was talking about her. She shook it off and leaned up against the wall. "Where's Darbus?" she asked.

Troy shrugged. "She was talking with my father about something. Who knows when she's going to get back."

Gabriella sighed and put her books that she was carrying down, and looked at Troy and realized he had his basketball uniform on. "What do you have that on for?"

Troy looked confused a moment then looked down and saw his uniform. "Oh…I was supposed to have basketball practice today but Mrs. Darbus…" Troy was interrupted by Darbus's voice coming into the picture.

"Troy." She called out, coming into view. "I have talked with your coach and on Monday's, Wednesdays, and Friday's you come here for rehearsal and on Tuesday's and Thursday's you have…what ever sport you play practice."

"Basketball." He replied.

"Yes… now move aside so I can unlock the door." Troy and Gabriella moved aside letting her pass. Mrs. Darbus sighed as she realized she didn't have her key with her. "I can't believe I forgot it."

Just then Kelsi came running up, piano music tucked up under arm. "don't worry mrs. Darbus! I got it." Kelsi hustled passed Mrs. Darbus and took out her keys and opened the door. "There we go."

"Thank you Kelsi." Darbus said walking into the auditorium, Kelsi, Troy and Gabriella following her. "Kelsi get to the piano, Bolton, Montez get on stage we're starting with 'breaking free.'" Darbus explained sitting down on one of the chairs in the front row. Troy and Gabriella did as she said and walked up on the stage, Troy looked out into all the empty seats remembering the day of the callbacks. He looked at Gabriella and smiled, seeing if she remembered too, she apparently did because she smiled back. Soon the piano music started, and Troy stood next to Gabriella just as they did that day.

'_we're soarin', flyin', there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.' _

Gabriella looked up at him, and sang, '_if we're trying so we're breaking free.' _

'_you know the world can see us, in a way that's different then who we are.' _

'**creating space between us, till we're separate hearts.'**

'_**But you're faith it gives me strength the strength to believe.' **_

And they continued the rest of the song until it was finished. When they finished the last line Darbus stood up clapping, "Brava! Brava! Bravissima, you two were made to play this part!"

They both smiled at the compliment.

"now, back to business. We still have a lot to work on in other scenes, grab your scripts!"

Troy said to Gabriella, "ill get them." She nodded and Troy jumped off of the stage and ran over to their stuff and grabbed their scripts and hopped back on stage and handed Gabriella's script to her. They shared a small smile and started on their lines.

Meanwhile, a girl made her way through the hallways of East High. The school was unfamiliar to her, and although she was new, she fit in pretty nicely….well sort of. She pushed through the crowd as if everyone knew her. She had straight, medium length brown hair, brown eyes and a scowl on her face. You took one look at her and knew she was one of those snobs who think they are better then everyone else. She turned the corner and almost crashed into Sharpay and Ryan Evans.

"Excuse me watch we're you're going." Sharpay snapped. The girl looked up returning the same look Sharpay was giving her. Sharpay looked her over and smirked a little as she realized who this was. "Well, well, Celine Meyers. You're back."

"Hmm…it would appear that way wouldn't it?" she said in a voice that only one of her kind could own.

"You haven't changed." Sharpay said.

"Neither have you two." She said moving her finger from Ryan to Sharpay. "You're always hanging around each other."

"So?" Sharpay said.

Celine Shrugged. "Nothing, look, I have to be somewhere. Ok." With that she pushed passed Sharpay and Ryan.

Sharpay scoffed, "she hasn't changed a bit." She looked at Ryan who shrugged. "come on." They walked down the hallway.

Celine turned another corner and on the wall was a poster of Troy and Gabriella. Celine immediately recognized Troy but the girl was very unfamiliar. And more people were around them in the background, she scanned the poster and noticed on top it said "East High Proudly Presents 'Twinkle town" Starring Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." Her mouth dropped. 'Troy Bolton, in a musical? No that can't be right.' She assured herself. She turned around, flipping her hair and started off in the hall again, she was walking when all of a sudden she heard an all too familiar voice. _His _voice. She walked into the auditorium slowly, and stared in shock when she saw Troy and a girl up on stage.

"Mr. Bolton!" A older lady's voice rang out, Celine turned her head and saw a lady sitting in the front row. "Put more enthusiasm in it! Kelsi, cue 'What I've been looking for.' Kelsi nodded and started the piano.

Celine looked back up at the stage, and her mouth dropped open when she heard him start to sing,

'It's hard to believe that I couldn't see that you were always there beside me.'

Then the girl next to him started to sing, 'thought I was alone with no one to hold, but you were always right beside me.'

Then they both sung, 'this feeling's like no other, I want you to know. That I've never had someone who knows me like you do, the way you do, and I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you.' Troy turned to the girl next to him and smiled looking into her eyes. 'so lonely before I finally found, what I've been looking for.'

The girl, who Celine assumed was Gabriella looked up at Troy with this look in her eyes, and to her surprise Troy, returned it.

"Very good. Bolton, Montez you are dismissed, I will see you at rehearsals tomorrow." Celine saw Troy wrap his arms around Gabriella's waist as they walked down the stairs together. Gabriella whispered something to him and they both laughed. They started up the aisle way and Troy's smile faded and he paused when he saw her. "Celine?" he questioned. Celine smiled and started walking toward them, "Hello Troy." Gabriella looked up at Troy for answers but his stern gaze was fixed on Celine. "You miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Oh well, I heard you singing. Since when does Troy Bolton sing?"

"Since I wanted to and that's not what I meant, what are you doing back here in Albuquerque?"

"My family moved back here." She said, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Isn't that great?"

"Wonderful." Troy replied, a hint of sarcasiim in his voice.

She gave him a look and then looked at Gabriella. "Who's this?"

"My name is Gabriella." Gabriella said, holding out her hand trying to be polite. Celine stared at it like it was a dirty tissue. Gabriella put her hand back at her side and felt Troy pulling her closer to him.

Celine narrowed her eyes and stared at them. 'Is she Troy's girlfriend?' she really didn't understand. When they were in 7th grade before she left, troy promised her they would get back together when she returned. They were both uncertain if she was going to return, but she hoped that Troy would wait for her. But looking at them now, that's not the case.

Troy saw her eyes narrow, and knew what she was thinking. He remembered the promise he made her, but that was 4 years ago. Did she really expect him to wait? His feelings has changed and he didn't want them to go back either. Sure he might have liked Celine back in 7th grade but he was in 10th now, and a lot has changed since then. He looked down at Gabriella who was looking at Celine with a confused look on her face. He glanced at Celine then at Gabriella and definatly knew his feelings would not change. It's the start of something new for him; meeting Gabriella. Celine was his first girlfriend and he was excited about having a girlfriend and he thought he liked her, but when he compares the feeling of what he felt for Celine and what he feels for Gabriella…well theres really nothing to compare.

Troy needed to get out of here; he really did not want to be around her. He looked up at the clock at the wall it read 4:35. he had dinner in an hour and he usually walks Gabriella home so that was an excuse. "I have to go. It's getting late."

Celine turned her head to the clock. "It's 4:35 Troy." She said.

"Yes. I know. And I have to be home soon or my dad will get mad and I have to drop Gabriella off…"

"She's a big girl she can walk her self home." She said giving him an innocent look.

He gave her a look. "Good bye Celine." Troy said walking out with Gabriella. Celine turned slowly, hands on her hips watching them. "I will have you back troy Bolton. You will be mine."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: OMG! I am sooooo sorry I have not updated….Thank you so much for your reviews! It made me so happy! I hope you like this chapter and review! **_

"So who is she?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend, as they were walking back to her house. Troy looked down at her.

"She's my ex girlfriend. She moved away when we were in 7th grade." He explained. Gabriella nodded, not saying anything and looking down at the ground. Troy looked at her with a concerned expression. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She looked up and faked a smile, "nothing." She lied.

"Something's wrong Gabi. If something is bothering you, you can talk to me." He said. Gabriella smiled, for real this time, "yea I know Troy, thanks."

"So?" he questioned still wanting to know what was bothering her although he already had some sort of clue.

She sighed. "It's just…I don't want to lose you." she said softly as they were walking up the steps to her porch. He stopped and furrowed his brow. "Gabi, Im not going to leave you. Celine was my ex; I don't like her any more. I have you now, I don't need anyone else." Gabriella smiled and kissed him softly. Troy wrapped his arms around her, making the kiss deeper. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and finally broke off. They were both panting and Gabriella leaned her forehead against his. She looked into his eyes and smiled. The moment was interrupted by Gabriella's cell phone went off. She groaned and reached into her pocket and took out her phone. She pressed a button putting it to her ear.

"Hello?"

-A pause-

"Im right outside mom, ill be in a minute."

-A pause-

"Ok. Bye."

She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket and looked back at troy. "My mom. Dinners almost ready she was wondering where I was." She explained to him.

"oh." He said which made her giggle a little. "So, I better go. And you better hurry home; your dad will get mad."

He scoffed. "My dad is still at practice with the boys, and my mom usually expects me to come home with my dad so she won't expect me home early."

"But you said…" Gabriella started confused.

"I had to get us out of there somehow didn't I?" he said, smirking. Her jaw dropped and she laughed. "Troy!"

"Gabriella!" he came back in the same tone.

"So I'm taking it you don't like her?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shrugged, "No…not really. She has changed in the last few years. Probably her old school made her like this."

Gabriella placed her hand on his arm, "or maybe you're the one that changed."

He smiled softly, "Hopefully for the better."

She nodded, "Yes for the better." She slid her hand off his arm and brought it up in the air to wave good bye. "I better go now Troy. Bye." She opened the door to her house and gave him one last smile before closing the door. Troy sighed and placed his hands in his pockets and turned and walked toward his house.

----------------

The yellow school bus pulled out in front of East High and the doors opened and a rush of students piled out. Among them was Troy Bolton. He had his back pack slung over one shoulder and he was looking around for someone. He saw someone waving over a crowd and lifted up his head in acknowledgment. He pushed his way through the crowd of people and met up with his best friend Chad Danforth. Chad put a hand on his shoulder as they started walking toward the entrance of the school, "dude you will not believe who I saw earlier."

Troy looked at his friend, "who?"

"Celine Meyers." Was all he had to say.

Troy chuckled half heartedly, "yea I know. I saw her yesterday. I had the misfortune of running into her."

"Misfortune? I thought you liked her?" Chad asked confused.

"Yea. I did. Four years ago! And dude did you talk to her? She is a total snob."

"She was always a total snob you just were too blind to see it before." Chad laughed.

Troy gave him a playful shove. "Well then she got worse because it is totally evident."

"Or maybe, your mind is taken off of her so you notice it now." Chad said smirking.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Troy questioned.

"Gabriella."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Yea. Well maybe."

"Troy!" that shrieking voice seemed to echo throughout the whole school although nobody else seemed to notice except Chad and Troy.

Both boys winced and turned around and saw Celine pushing her way through the crowd. She finally reached them. "Chad! Oh my gosh! How are you?" Celine asked rather happily.

"I'm good." Chad asked a questioning tone in his voice.

"Good." She responded and turned back to Troy. "Hi Troy!"

"Hi." Troy simply responded. "We only got to talk a little bit yesterday. Come lets walk and talk." She says and links her arm with his and walks down the hall. Troy looks at Chad like "help me!" and Chad just shrugs as if saying "what am I supposed to do?"

"So…Troy. Tell me about this musical business."

"Well it happened accidentally, I was picked to sing at a ski resort and I figured out that I could sing and I liked to." Troy explained, leaving the part out about Gabriella.

"Really, and you just let them. That's not like you Troy Bolton." Celine said.

"Well I have changed since you've left Celine." He said and slid his arm out from hers. "And I plan to stay that way." And with that said he walked off toward his homeroom.

Celine scoffed and placed her hand on her hips, "well, you want to play hard to get. Let the games begin." She said watching him walk away.

---------------

Troy walked into his homeroom and for once he actually wanted to be there; He would be anywhere as long as it was away from Celine. He sighed leaning against the wall and soon snapped up fast as he heard, "Mr. Bolton, will you please not lean against the wall." It was Miss. Darbus. He sighed and walked to his seat and sat down and put his head down on the desk.

Gabriella walked into the homeroom; she saw what happened with troy and Celine. She was actually about to approach troy when she heard the high pitched call of her name and she recognized the girl she saw yesterday. What made her cheer up was that he didn't look happy about her being there. Then she saw Celine take his arm and walk down the hallway. She followed closely behind and saw Troy rip his arm out of hers and say something to her and walk away. Celine placed her hands on her hips and walked in her direction. Gabriella backed out of the way so she wouldn't see her and Celine walked past like the Queen of the world. Gabriella rolled her eyes and headed toward her homeroom, when she walked in she saw Troy with his head down on his desk. She cocked her head in confusion and walked over and sat in the desk beside him. "Hey." She called softly.

Troy picked up his head and looked in her direction, his face lit up and he smiled. "hey." He sat up all the way.

"Are you alright?" Gabriella asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine; my day is not going as planned."

"And what was your plan?" she asked.

"To avoid Celine at all costs." He replied smirking.

Gabriella smiled and the bell rang. "I better go to my seat. Bye." Gabriella got up and walked over to her seat, when she got settled and looked straight ahead she saw Troy turned toward her and smiling. She smiled back and waved a little; he waved back and turned forward.

"Attention class!" Mrs. Darbus said from the front of the room clapping her hands together to get the classes attention. "We have a new student today joining our homeroom…normally I wouldn't announce it but she wants a full introduction."

Troy turned his seat to look at Gabriella and she smiled weakly at him. Troy groaned slightly and switched back in his seat as Celine walked into the class and smiled at Troy.

Mrs. Darbus rolled her eyes from behind and said with an uncaring voice, "Just find an empty seat."

Celine made her way down the rows to find a new seat, Troy sighed in relief when he saw no seats near him but he got concerned again as the only seat open was next to Gabriella. He watched silently as Celine sat next to Gabriella giving her a glare while Gabriella just tried to keep her eyes on her desk and away from Celine.

'_This girl is everywhere and she just won't leave me alone.' _ He thought to himself as he watched this.

"Bolton!" Troy snapped up and faced forward when he heard his name snapped out by his teacher. "face forward! And pay attention!"

"Yes Maam." Troy replied swiftly.

"Well alright then today we're going to discuss…" Mrs. Darbus' voice faded away as she turned to the board and Troy stared ahead as if he was paying attention but really was going into his thoughts.

Soon the bell rang and Troy jumped out of his seat but remained by his desk waiting for Gabriella. Celine passed him giving him a flirtatious smile, and he just returned with a cold stare which made her humph and throw her bag over her shoulder and strut out of the room. He lost his cold glare when Gabriella approached him; it was replaced with a warm smile. She smiled back at him and took his hand in hers. "I'm afraid she's not going to give up Troy." Gabi told him and Troy nodded sighing. "I know, but theres nothing to worry about Gabi, I would never leave you…for her none the less." Gabi smiled again and nodded as they headed out of homeroom. They roamed around the halls for about a minute or so just holding each others hand not saying anything, it comforted them both just to be holding the other one.

"Well…we better get to first period." Gabriella stated after she saw students start to pick up their pace a little bit. Troy nodded, agreeing.

"Yea, I've been late a few times and Mrs. Doorson is strict so if im late one more time I get detention…which wont make my father happy."

Gabriella nodded, "yea or Mrs. Darbus." She leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "See you later!" she called as she headed down the hall, Troy smiled a bit and headed off to his first period class as well.


End file.
